bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck Lorre
Chuck Lorre (born Charles Michael Levine October 18, 1952 ) is a writer, director, producer and composer who has created many American sitcoms, including Grace Under Fire, Cybill, Dharma & Greg, Two and a Half Men, Mom (TV series)|Mom and The Big Bang Theory. Chuck also serves as executive producer of the sitcom Mike & Molly which premiered in September 2010. Early life Lorre was born in Bethpage, Long Island, New York and attended State University of New York at Potsdam, dropping out after two years to pursue a career as a songwriter. Career After leaving school, Lorre toured the United States as a guitarist and songwriter. He wrote Deborah Harry's radio hit single "French Kissin' in the USA" for the 1986 Rockbird album. Lorre also composed the soundtrack to the 1987 television series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with Dennis Challen Brown. ' '' Lorre's first show as creator was the ABC sitcom Grace Under Fire. It premiered on ABC in 1993, and was nominated at the 52nd Golden Globe Awards for Best Television Series; Musical or Comedy. Lorre's next project was the sitcom Cybill. The show aired for four seasons on CBS and received critical acclaim, winning an Emmy in 1995: Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy series for co-star Christine Baranski and 2 Golden Globe Awards in 1996: Best TV series (Musical or Comedy) and Best Actress in a TV series (Musical or Comedy). Lorre's next project, Dharma and Greg, was conceived in 1997, one year before the end of Cybill. The show starred Jenna Elfman and Thomas Gibson as the title characters. In 2003, Lorre co-created Two and a Half Men with Lee Aronsohn. The show focuses on two brothers, one of whom, Charlie (Charlie Sheen), is a rich, successful womanizer who owns a beach house at Malibu. His brother Alan (Jon Cryer) gets a divorce and is forced to move into his brother's Malibu house. Alan also has a son, Jake (Angus T. Jones) the "half" who comes to visit the brothers on weekends. Premiered on CBS in September 2003, the series has become the most popular sitcom in America. As of the 2010–2011 season, Two and a Half Men would have completed eight seasons. In February 2011, however, CBS canceled the production of the rest of the eighth season, following several incidents of production shutdowns allegedly due to Charlie Sheen's problems with substance abuse, the last of which culminated in Sheen's verbal attacks directed at Lorre in a radio interview. Charlie Sheen was later fired from the show, following which he filed a US$100 million legal action against Lorre and Warner Bros. In 2007, Lorre co-created The Big Bang Theory (with Bill Prady), which follows two young geeky physicists living next door to an attractive young woman. Each episode usually focuses on the daily lives of the men and two of their equally geeky friends, with a dose of absurdity from the relationship with their normal neighbor. The two main protagonists, Sheldon and Leonard, are named after the actor and television producer Sheldon Leonard. The show is the second highest rated comedy series in America. Lorre's most recent production Mike & Molly premiered on CBS in September 2010. Vanity cards At the end of every episode of Dharma & Greg, Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory and Mike & Molly, Lorre features a vanity card consisting of a message that usually reads like an editorial, essay, or observation on life, which are frequently cynical (and in later years, increasingly political) in nature. The card is shown for only a few seconds at most, meaning it cannot always be read during its original airing. Lorre also posts his vanity cards on his website, ChuckLorre.com. CBS has censored Lorre's vanity cards on several occasions. The uncensored cards can be found on his website. The production card used on Grace under Fire and Cybill featured a wooden desk with an Apple Macintosh SE. Selected credits * Roseanne, 1990–1992, (writer, co-executive producer / supervising producer) * Grace Under Fire, 1993–1998 (creator, writer, co-executive producer / supervising producer) * Cybill, 1995–1998 (creator, writer and executive producer) * Dharma & Greg, 1997–2002 (creator, writer, executive producer) * Two and a Half Men, 2003–2015 (creator, director, writer, executive producer) * The Big Bang Theory, 2007–2019 (creator, writer, executive producer) * Mike and Molly, 2010–2016 (executive producer, writer) * Mom, 2013-''present''(creator, writer, executive producer) * Disjoined, 2017–2018 (creator, writer, executive producer) * Young Sheldon, 2017–''present'' (creator, writer, executive producer) * The Kominsky Method, 2018–''present'' (creator, writer, executive producer) * Bob Hearts Abishola, 2019 (creator, writer, executive producer) thumb|right|200px|Chuck Lorre Show crossovers Two and a Half Men and The Big Bang Theory are both taped at the Warner Brothers lot, in adjacent stages; the shows share several writers and technical crews. The Big Bang Theory has cast several actors from Lorre's past, starting with Johnny Galecki from Roseanne (he was Darlene's boyfriend and later husband). Sara Gilbert, who played Darlene on Roseanne, was Leslie Winkle on Big Bang. Laurie Metcalf, who played Jackie in Roseanne, plays Sheldon's mother Mary. Christine Baranski, Emmy Award winner on Cybill, was cast as Leonard's mother. Also on The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon, Leonard and Penny are seen watching Oshikuru: Demon Samurai. Oshikuru was the show Charlie wrote the theme song for on Two and a Half Men. Charlie Sheen also makes a cameo appearance in the Big Bang episode "The Griffin Equivalency". Jon Cryer of Two and a Half Men appeared in one episode of Dharma and Greg. Jenna Elfman, Susan Sullivan, and Joel Murray of Dharma and Greg also appeared in various episodes of Two and a Half Men. Awards and recognition Lorre won BMI Television Music Awards in 2004, 2005, and 2008 for Two and a Half Men. On March 12, 2009, Lorre received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Three months later, Lorre received an honorary degree from the State University of New York at Potsdam and gave a keynote address at the graduation. Personal life Lorre is of Jewish origin. He is divorced and has two children. He is politically and socially liberal, having been a supporter of Barack Obama and a frequent detractor of current President Donald Trump via his vanity cards. References External links * Chuck Lorre Productions * Chuck Lorre on Wikipedia * Chuck Lorre on IMDb * [http://www.newyorker.com/reporting/2010/12/06/101206fa_fact_bissell The New Yorker profile of Chuck Lorre] Read also * Bill Prady * Chuck Lorre Productions Category:Crew Category:Creators Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Rosanne Show Alumni Category:Sitcom Category:Two and a Half Men Category:The Big Bang Theory